


Dooby Dooby Doo

by sunflowersloth



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Kidnapping, Other, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-14 02:46:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18043976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowersloth/pseuds/sunflowersloth
Summary: you are now owned by perry





	Dooby Dooby Doo

i threw my messy brown hair into a messy bun. i’m not like other girls. i have blue eye and freckles littered all over my cheeks. i throw on a pair of skinny jeans and an oversized sweater while pushing my thick glasses over my eyes. all of a sudden, my mom busts the door down. she stares at me angrily.   
“pack up your new owner is here.” i shake with fear as i throw the few belongings i have in a small backpack. i walked downstairs and threw on my converse before walking to the door. i stopped as he appeared.   
perry the platypus   
he looked at me with his beady eyes before chattered at me angrily. i looked at him and scoffed.   
“you don’t own me.”  
“you will dooby dooby do what i say.” he spoke before throwing me a bag. i catch it and open it up. inside is a brown fedora. i hesitantly put it on.   
i turned into an ostrich.   
i step out the door and into my new secret agent life with my soon to be platypus boyfriend. 

fin.


End file.
